The Art of Evasion
by Isolith
Summary: A game of 'catch me if you can' as River avoids the Doctor's third degree about their relationship in a most conniving way.


**Title: _ The Art of Evasion _**

Summary: A game of '_catch me if you can_' as River avoids the Doctor's third degree about their relationship in a most conniving way.

-o-

_Oh sweet heaven_ – He was tingling with excitement, trembling with sweet anticipation and enthusiastic blood was rushing through him in sparks of thrill, mischief coursing along his veins as he breathed.

He was floating in space, weightless and buoyant, sprinting among the stars, chasing after her laughter, happy to follow her across galaxies and foreign looking planets.

_Catch me_, her voice teased in his mind, and he followed her, the lingering tickle of her lips faint on his lips, taunting and teasing him as he leapt across the night skies, intent on catching her.

_River_ he yelled at her disappearing shadow, anxious to not let her out of his sight. His hearts leapt as her laughter rang in his ears, her body suddenly shimmering into existence in front of him, solidifying in front of his eyes, the universe behind, below and above them. Slender fingers smoothed nonexistent wrinkles on the front of his shirt, latching on to the cloth and pulling him closer to her, her eyes dancing with delight.

'_Catch me_' she whispered into his mouth.

Her voice was liquid, slipping into his skin and invading his soul, silky and suave in its attack. Her laughter an entrancing echo in his ears as she bounced away and he darted after her, following the ripples she made across the void of outer space, following the scent of mystery across the stars, enchantment in his hearts.

He hopped from Visor to Meridian, dashed from Jupiter to Mars, the small planet barely able to hold him. It bobbed up and down as he stood on it, space floating around him like water.

This was fun.

'_Catch me_' her voice resonanced and he pursued it, intent on catching her and devouring her, holding her and trapping her. He could see her silhouette on Pluto, hands on hips as she regarded him with mirth and playful amusement.

He bent his knees and jumped, landing next to her on Pluto, steadying his hands on her waist as the small rock beneath them was thrown out of its orbit, speeding away from the solar system, accelerating with them wibbling, wobbling on top.

They laughed.

He nuzzled his nose into her neck, his fingers delving into the curls atop her head, strands of ruby hair entwined and flirting with his fingers. She was going nowhere.

He whispered affectionate words into her ears, tracing the soft skin with his mouth and kissed his way to the edge of her mouth, teasing her ticklish skin on the sides of her stomach.

_You are mine, _he whispered into her skin.

He caressed her cheek and pointed a finger to a distant star, naming it for her. She pointed to somewhere else and he told her its name as well.

He took a hold of her warm fingers, interlacing his fingers between hers, his eyes boring into her beautiful face. He could see the reflection of the universe behind her blue gaze. He kissed the tip of her nose. She laughed.

'_Catch me_' she whispered against his skin, as she jumped from his grasp and ran to the next star.

He followed her across the stars, catching her in everyplace and sealing his lips to her mouth, her skin, her heart and her soul.

He wrote his name into the sky, next to hers and told her the secrets of the universe, kisses sweet with surrender in betwixt.

He pointed to galaxies, the shimmering lights vivid and colorful, and told her the fairytales of the world. She rested her head on his shoulders and gazed into the skies with him.

'_Catch me_' she flirted as she disappeared with a wink.

He followed her, his steps merry and light, a noticeable bounce in his strides and jumps as he leapt from one planet to the next, every contact throwing the miniature rock out of its usual trajectory and rendering the universe into a new twirling existence of paths, blurred, vivid lights streaking past him in his chase.

'_Catch me_' and he did, enfolding her in his arms and sealing his lips to her, claiming and declaring her as his.

She pointed to a bright star, and he caught it for her and placed it in her hair with a kiss, its bright light sparkling in the dark void, shimmering with warmth and promise.

_Catch me, _and he followed, spellbound.

-o-

Amy and Rory came to a sudden halt, their breaths perturbed as they regarded the slumped form of the Doctor on the floor, his clothes rumpled and his legs and arms lying floppily in a heap, a doll lying helpless on the floor. Amy knelt next to him, wondering what was wrong with him.

Tilting his chin up, she saw the smeared marks of red lipstick on his mouth, smudging his lips and covering pale skin; a vague scent of cherry blossom in the air. His kissed lips were curved upwards in a content smile, and he had the most peaceful look on his face she had ever seen.

She wondered what he was hallucinating about, and she smiled as she looked down the dark corridor. She could she a dark silhouette waving goodbye, bouncy curls slipping out of sight.

She grinned and turned to Rory, '_He's alright – but oh boy is he gonna be grumpy when he wakes up!_'

Never mess with a woman and her hallucinogenic lipstick, she mused, observing the Doctor in his sleep, his eyes twitching beneath their lids and his mouth curving with blissful beams.

Oh he was going to be pissed alright – immensely.

-o-

The End

A/N: That hallucinogenic lipstick comes quite in handy when you wanna avoid your spouse and his many questions and third degree about your future and who you really are. I'd imagine River would give him a good snog when she gets tired of just answering with _spoi-lers_. The Doctor would be off to la-la land and she can slip away quietly; off to the next adventure with another Doctor somewhere. Quite handy, indeed.

/Iso


End file.
